This invention relates to a color photographic lightsensitive material. More particularly, the invention pertains to a color photographic lightsensitive material which is prevented from fading and discoloration of the finally obtained color image and from discoloration of the non-color-developed portion (hereinafter referred to as "texture").
Generally, color photographic lightsensitive materials are obtained by coating coupler-dispersed silver halide emulsions on a suitable support, and are ordinarily prepared in such a manner that couplers capable of forming cyan, magneta and yellow colors by coupling with the oxidation product of a color developing agent are dispersed in red-sensitive, green-sensitive and blue-sensitive silver halide emulsions, respectively, and then the coupler-dispersed silver halide emulsions are coated in a proper order on a suitable support. The thus prepared color photographic materials are exposed to light, developed with a color developing solution containing p-phenylenediamine or its derivative as a color developing agent, and then subjected to stop-fixing, bleaching, film-hardening fixing, stablization and the like treatments to form the final color images. The photographic images thus obtained are stored as records over a long period of time or are displayed. These photographic images, however, are not always stable to light, heat and moisture, so that when exposed to light for a long period of time or stored under high temperature and humidity conditions, the color images are faded or discolored and even the textures are discolored to deteriorate the images in quality, in general. Such fading and discoloration are drawbacks that can be said to be fatal for recording materials. Various processes have been proposed as procedures for overcoming these drawbacks, and the present Invention is concerned with a process in which a light fading stabilizer is used to overcome the said drawbacks.
With a aim to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks, there have heretofore been used such compounds as, for example, hydroquinone derivatives including 2,5-di-tert-butlhydroquinone; phenol compounds such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresole, 4,4.degree.-methylenebis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2'-methylenebis(4-ethyl-6-tert-butylphenol) and 4,4'-isopropylidenediphenol; hydroxycoumarans; and hydroxychromans. These compounds are certainly effective as agents for preventing color images from fading and discoloration, but have such disadvantages that they are low in effectiveness, degrade color tones though effective for prevention of fading, bring about formation of fog, cause insufficient dispersion, or form crystals. Thus, there have not been proposed any such compounds as to display excellent effects collectively as photographic light-fading stabilizers.